1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer with a hemocompatible coating comprising at least one crosslinking agent for making the polymer and at least one dispersing agent whereby the dispersing agent forms a hemocompatible surface coating on the polymer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hemocompatible coated polymer manufactured by a method comprising simultaneously polymerizing and coating with at least one crosslinking agent for making the polymer and using at least one dispersing agent to form a hemocompatible coated polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known and practiced in the art of suspension polymerization to manufacture polymers with a hemocompatible coating using a two-step process. In the first step of the two-step process, polymeric beads are manufactured by polymerizing monomer droplets using suspension polymerization. In the second step of the process, a hemocompatibilizing film is applied onto the exterior surface of the polymer to provide the hemocompatible coating. Unlike the prior art, the polymers of the present invention are manufactured using a one step process which utilizes at least one dispersing agent to form a hemocompatible surface coating on the polymer.